Domine Aeon
Domine Aeon is a nobleman in the Paraphilian province of Sadistique. Caustic, withdrawn and extremely secretive, Aeon is the current Baron of Mastri and a minor antagonist in Kingdom of Yaoi: One Wish. History In Case of Emergency As two of the oldest houses in Sadistique, the Sei'Dists and Domines suffer endless comparison. That their collective plights so often mirrored each other did nothing to lessen this. Noble second sons are spare to their elders by design, obliged to follow in their footsteps in the event of early death. In Aeon's case, it never should have been a question. Born months early, Aeon's mortality was a foregone conclusion, his parents having lost two prior sons in their cribs--but sickly, weak and small, he survived. It was the first of many times in his life that he would exceed expectation. Eight years junior to Nance the Younger, Aeon was considered early on to be his spare only out of necessity. Nance was strong and bullheaded, succeeding against every challenge he faced with the brash determination that was the family hallmark. The chances of his dying young were so slim that--like their peers--the family banked on him entirely. Their father was so certain of his heir's superiority that Aeon and his sister Ayette were left to simply exist in their brother's shadow. It was a bet that the household lost. At the age of twenty, months from his succession, Nance was slain, leaving twelve-year-old Aeon to take his place. Shoes to Fill Nance the Elder was...displeased, to say the least. A handful of moments in his presence made it painfully clear that Aeon was not Nancy. Soft-spoken, shy and noticeably effeminate, he was a poor substitute for the heir that was lost. But the Barony needed a successor, and he was the only son left--and the Baron would have his way. With Nance Jr.'s shadow cast over his path, Aeon found himself forced into his ill-fitting mold, with all the violence his father could muster. Which was a great amount. Subsequent years of battering and intimidation left Aeon permanently affected; in a matter of months, all he knew of himself was that he was insufficient for his purpose. If he wanted to survive at all, let alone in a political arena, he would need a shield. He began to build a semblance of his lost brother, mirroring what little he recalled of his behavior and mannerisms to better weather his day-to-day. It worked. It seemed the more masculine he appeared, the more cautiously impertinent he became, the more lenient his lord father became. Within the span of a single year, Aeon changed so drastically that even his late brother would not have known him. He became a lesser shade of him, in an act of irony the latter would have disdained. Where Nance's brash rebellion in life was nothing but genuine, Aeon's was a mockery of it, put on just to make it through. Each morning, he looked into his brother's mirror and said, "Be Nance." And he was--every day. For three years. A Brief Respite By the time he was fifteen, Aeon had been playing the role of Nance the Younger so long that he hardly remembered who he had been before. The things he cherished--music, the beauty of nature, and his only friend--were forgotten, in favor of survival. It wasn't until he was sent off to school that he was given a chance to consider just how caged he had been. For this, Axiom College was a godsend: a place far away from his father, where he could simply be. There, Aeon became Ian--an heir to an unknown house, surrounded by other boys who knew the pressures and expectations he lived beneath, without the context of his family's dire name. No one paid him any particular mind. The time away was vital. Slowly, with the help of childhood friend Prince Hyppoliti--now Holden--he began to remember. As Ian, he learned to walk without marching, and spoke in his natural voice. He studied music and history, played the harp, and dabbled in sports. He was even good at some of them. Sometimes, he smiled. It was the best year of his life. Then, in the second term, a handful of boys were inducted late into his class. Among them was a boy who called himself Will. Bronze-skinned and soft-spoken, with brilliant blue eyes, he was kind and shy, and Ian was instantly struck. He was, without a doubt, the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He was also Whiltheld Sei'Dist--the heir to his family's enemy House. (To be Continued) Category:Kingdom of Paraphilia Category:KoY Characters Category:KoY Minor Characters Category:Paraphilians Category:House Domine